


High As A Kite

by strawberrytozaki



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, awkward faberry, basically just them getting high, brittana, established brittana, faberrittana, it makes no sense, unholy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrytozaki/pseuds/strawberrytozaki
Summary: Rachel asks Santana to buy her edibles because she wants to experience getting high, but doesn't want to risk ruining her voice by smoking. Santana agrees, of course, and allows Rachel to hang out with herself, Quinn and Brittany that weekend. The rest is history.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	High As A Kite

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a whole lot of stupidity! It was inspired by some photos I recently saw of Dianna and Hemo laying in the grass with their Cheerios uniforms on and they look absolutely baked for some reason, and it led to this nonsense. I hope you enjoyed and let me know if you think I should make a series about these four from after this night and throughout their senior year!

Santana Lopez was absolutely _roaring_ with laughter after glee club on that fateful Thursday afternoon. “You want me to _what_?” She asked through the tears streaming down her face. Rachel Berry stood in front of her, petulant scowl on her face like a toddler and arms crossed over her chest, as if she could be intimidating. She had Santana cornered in the empty room, roller bag parked by her side. It was all a bit cute.

“Santana I really don’t see what’s so funny about this.”

“Berry, there is absolutely nothing unfunny about this situation.” Santana said as she put on a serious face.

“I merely asked if I could partake in your weekend activities with Brittany and Quinn as I have decided I would like to try marijuana in a safe and comfortable environment with people I trust, and due to the fact that I cannot risk damaging my vocal chords, I am asking you to purchase these so-called ‘edibles’ for myself and I will give you the money for them.” How Rachel said it all in one breath will never cease to be a mystery to Santana, but she smiled fondly at the smaller girl regardless. So what if Berry started to grow on her? She wasn’t all that bad if you took the time to get to know her.

“I’ll make sure to get you some vegan edibles, short stack.” She patted Rachel’s head like one would do to a puppy, but the diva was too busy buzzing with excitement to care. “Bring an overnight bag to school tomorrow!” She called over her shoulder as she exited the choir room. God, that Friday night was going to be a shit show.

*****

Santana walked out of her last class of the day on Friday with an excited grin lingering on her face and her fingers intertwined with Brittany’s. She was practically bouncing down the hall with her girlfriend in tow. She halted immediately next to Rachel’s locker where both Rachel and Quinn stood and looked at her manic smile, terrified.

“Um, h-hello, Santana,” Rachel stuttered out, confused by her friend’s uncharacteristically upbeat mood.

“Hello, Berry. Q,” Santana nodded to both girls. “Today is the day we officially bring Rachel into our group and turn this Unholy Trinity into a Faithless Quartet, nay! The Four Horsewomen of the Apocalypse!” She looked at the blank faces her friends had on and shrugged. “Too much?” They all nodded. “Whatever, anyway, initiation begins with the first bite of these vegan gummy bears infused with marijuana.” She said dramatically as she pulled the package of tainted candy out of her backpack. “Now, onward soldiers, to the Lopez Residence!”

The other three girls watched her bounce off toward the parking lot and they all laughed in pure amusement at Santana’s antics. “That girl really loves her edibles,” Quinn said with a sigh. They all made their way to Santana’s car and piled in comfortably.

“This is going to be fun,” Santana chuckled, almost evilly, making Rachel gulp and wonder if this was a good idea after all.

*****

“Just start by eating half,” Quinn instructed a very nervous looking Rachel as the smaller girl stared at the tiny gummy bear in her hand. It was red, because she believed that would be the best tasting of all them all, of course, and it was about to completely change her life. Okay, perhaps that was a tad dramatic, but still, that moment would be pivotal in her teenage life and allow her to experience all the things she had been much too scared and sheltered to go for in the past. It all relied on that tiny bear shaped candy.

“And I won’t feel the effects right away, correct?” She asked, looking up at the three girls that watched her face excitedly.

“Nope, it should take around half an hour or something, now just eat the damn thing!” Santana encouraged as she forcefully pushed Rachel’s hand toward her mouth.

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea anymore…” Quinn trailed off nervously.

“Shut up, Fabray. I spent good money on these vegan little shits, she’s eating them.” She got up onto her knees and in the blink of an eye she was pushing Rachel back and forcing her hand to her mouth. “C’mon, Berry. Open up!” She grunted. Rachel pushed back but the girl on top was much too strong for her. _Damn Sue Sylvester and her insane training regimen_. Reluctantly, Rachel opened her mouth and ate half of the thing, which made Santana sit back up with a proud grin.

“Ewww,” the diva whined as she scrunched her nose up in disgust. “That tastes absolutely horrible.”

“You get over the taste eventually,” Brittany promised as she grabbed a gummy out of the bag and popped it in her mouth. “Now, we relax and wait for it to hit.” She laid on her back in the middle of Santana’s living room and stared up at the ceiling. “Did you guys know dinosaurs were just a government-made story to hide the fact that pokemons existed?” She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

“Is she already high?” Rachel whispered, wide-eyed and fascinated by Brittany.

“Nah, she’s just getting warmed up.” Quinn giggled. “Wait, ‘til you hear the _good_ stuff once it actually hits.” She moved to lay down right next to Brittany as she listened to the other blonde girl’s elaborate theory on Pokemon.

“Come on, Rach, get comfy,” Santana said, patting the floor next to her. Rachel grinned her megawatt grin because, maybe Santana was certifiably insane sometimes and maybe Rachel feared that the Latina wanted to kill her in some moments, but she knew deep down she found lifetime friendships within the three girls laying on the living room floor as they waited for their high to wash over them. Never in a million years did she see this being the way she would spend a Friday night in her senior year, but she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

*****

About half an hour after the girls all had their first taste of the edibles, Rachel got much too brave and decided she needed more because she didn’t believe the small amount she consumed would be enough to allow her to reach a level of high all of her friends would surely attain. They all shrugged and took another gummy each before deciding to move outside into the backyard and take advantage of the residual warm weather that August provided.

So, there they laid, an hour later, when Rachel sat up abruptly with a loud gasp. “Oh no!” She cried out. The other three were feeling too relaxed to do much more than turn their head toward the source. “I think I may have just discovered the secrets to the universe,” she whispered to them all with wide eyes. There were tears beginning to prick at the corners as she stared with astonishment and terror written across her face. Santana let out the first snort of amusement, and suddenly they were all bursting into hysterical laughter.

“You feelin’ it, Rach?” The Latina asked as her laughter subsided. She watched Rachel with interest as the girl put on her signature pout, but slowly chuckled along with her friends as she laid back in the grass. “You gonna share your discovery with us?”

“What?” Rachel asked distractedly as she watched the stars.

“The secrets to the universe.”

“Oh right,” she said, clearing her throat. She rolled over so she was half laying on a dazed Quinn Fabray and she smiled down at the blonde. “Hi,” she whispered shyly.

“Hey,” Quinn responded gently.

“I’m waiting, Berry.”

“Oh yes! Universe’s secrets. I think…” she trailed off, getting distracted by Quinn’s face. Why did she have to be so pretty?

“Forget it,” Santana groaned. “You’re making my head hurt.”

“Isn’t it weird how me and Quinn are the same person, but with different faces?” Brittany suddenly spoke. “Blonde cheerleaders, wow,” she sounded amazed with her own discovery and she looked to Santana for validation and found her girlfriend with a lazy grin, watching her with hooded eyes.

Quinn slowly bubbled with laughter at the thought of having Brittany’s face instead of her own and the sound made the other girls join in, none of them quite knowing what was so funny but enjoying it anyway. They laughed until their lungs burned and their heads were even cloudier than before.

It was silent for a long while after that as they all revelled in their own highs, until- “Do you think aliens think we’re ugly?” Quinn asked with a quiet gasp. She looked at Rachel immediately for an answer.

“Uh…” the brunette looked at a worried Quinn, too stunned for words by the abrupt question. “No one could think you’re ugly, Quinn. Not even aliens.” She sighed in relief when the blonde smiled at her and looked back up at the night sky. Somewhere in the distance Santana made a fake gagging noise at the exchange.

“God, get a room queers,” she mocked, and Brittany laughed along easily.

Somehow, they all silently decided to sit in a circle soon after that. Santana looked at Rachel with a mischievous smile as she moved to put her weight on her knees. “And now,” she said grandly, “Rachel Berry.” The girl in question scooted closer with wide, amazed eyes. Santana made a show of touching each of Rachel’s shoulders with a twig she found on the ground mere moments ago. “I dub thee, not a total nerd, and officially part of this inner circle!”

Quinn and Brittany clapped animatedly at that, the latter even throwing in a few ‘whoop whoops’s.

“I am so honoured, may I give a speech?” Rachel asked, already moving to stand before Santana’s firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“No.” She said. “Now, we raid the kitchen.”

*****

Santana stood in the middle of her kitchen and watched her ravenous friends scour her pantry for the best snacks to possibly eat while high out of their minds at midnight. There was only one thought running through her cloudy brain. _Whoever thought growing boys ate a lot clearly never met a group of stoned teenage girls before._

Quinn stood triumphantly at the stove as bacon sizzled in the pan in front of her, she informed the group that there was nothing better than bacon and vanilla ice cream while you were high, to which Rachel’s face contorted into pure disgust. Santana could almost see the diva’s not-so-secret crush on the blonde vanish right in front of her eyes.

Brittany sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of popcorn that she mixed with Nutella, and Rachel sat next to her eating sour keys on salted chips. Santana truly believed she was the only one in that room with taste as she dipped her cheese stick into the small bowl of hot sauce she laid out.

“Santana,” Rachel said. “I need to thank you for making this experience possible for me, as I believe these edibles have opened my mind to all the possibilities in this world, such as this amazing snack combination. It’s as if my taste buds each have their own brain! I’ve never tasted anything like this before,” she said in amazement as she stared at the food in front of her face. Santana grinned at the words because, yeah, sure, that night was meant to be a night to tease Rachel for how high she got and laugh about it the next day, but that was the most relaxed she had seen her friend since the school year started and it made her heart swell with pride that she was able to provide that.

“Don’t mention it, short stack,” she shrugged and ruffled Rachel’s hair fondly. “Just… promise we can do this again sometime, okay? I was serious about you being part of our circle now.”

Rachel looked so happy at those words and Santana squirmed uncomfortably under the admiring gaze. “Really?” Rachel asked, looking into Santana’s red eyes.

“Yeah. Don’t go making it weird, Hobbit.”

“Hobbit?” Brittany perked up. “Frodo’s here?” She looked around the kitchen in curiosity.

“No, B. Just Rachel,” Santana said with an apologetic smile.

“Oh, well that’s good enough,” she grinned brightly.

Quinn finally made her way to the table and sat across from Rachel with her atrocious snack. Her eyes were so red and so hooded that you could barely tell they were open at all, but if you focused hard enough, you could see the way her pupils were absolutely blown.

“Oh my god, Q,” Santana barked out in a laugh. “You’re so baked.” She watched as her blonde friend pouted like a tiny puppy and almost let out an ‘aw’ in response. Rachel put on her best sympathetic smile and let her hand fall atop Quinn’s shyly. Their eyes connected immediately and they both blushed hard at the contact. _God_, _queers,_ Santana thought. Not sensing the flurry of emotions between the two girls, Brittany grinned at their conjoined hands and grabbed them as she pulled them toward her chest in an awkward sort of hug. Any sort of embarrassment flew out the window as they all laughed, bubbly and innocent, and Santana had never felt lighter.

She would never admit it, but Rachel somehow completed their little group so perfectly. She looked at her three girls with a gentle smile and felt her heart stutter at the fact that this was their group now. Maybe it was the gummies they ate, or maybe it was just her true feelings coming to light, but she could tell that year was going to be one of the best years of her life.


End file.
